New Dil at the Movies: Harriet the Spy
by Einstein2954
Summary: New Dil reviews the first Nickelodeon Movie ever! But, after the film, New Dil pretends to be a spy like Harriet, but chaos comes. NO SPAMS AND FLAMES!


**Note: I don't own the license of **_**Harriet the Spy **_**or the Scribbles from **_**Foster's Home**_**, but I own the license on New Dil because I thought him out. Enjoy the story!**

Cuts to inside Theater 3, New Dil is playing paddleball.

New Dil: Hi, everyone! Welcome to _**New Dil at the Movies**_! I'm New Dil and I'm waiting for the film I'm going to watch today!

New Dil turns the radio on.

Manager: In the radio New Dil! New Dil! Do you read me?

New Dil: All loud and clear, Mr. Manager! To the reader This is the former manager of Ol' Cinema. He's in charge of giving me the film of the week. To Manager Mr. Manager, how are you doing in Rio?

Manager: In the radio Good! I'm with a couple ladies who wants to sleep with me tonight and something tells me I want love from one of those.

New Dil: That's nice.

Manager: In the radio Thanks. Dilly, did Reelboy get today's movie I got for you?

New Dil: He did, Mr. Manager. Can you tell me what it is?

Manager: In the radio Well, I like too, but one of those gals want me to go to dinner tonight. You're just going to guess.

New Dil: Disappointed Aww…I hate guessing games.

Manager: In the radio I know, just guess the film. Now, this week's flick features a very special gal who used to have a daytime talk show.

New Dil: Oprah?

Manager: In the radio She has one currently and no, you idiot, that's not it. It's Rosie O'Donnell!

New Dil: Gasps The Donald Trump hater!

Manager: In the radio Yes, but this flick was released in the 1990s.

New Dil: …what?

Manager: In the radio IT'S BASED ON A CHILDREN'S CHAPTER BOOK, DAMN IT!

New Dil: _**Harriet the Spy**_?!

Manager: In the radio God, yes. I mean, yes! The film that was the first in the line of Nickelodeon Movies!

New Dil: I thought it was _**The Rugrats Movie**_.

Manager: In the radio Why did you compare that movie to be the first movie ever?! Oh, never mind. Just get to work, Dil!

New Dil: Yes, sir!

New Dil runs to the concession stand. Cuts to the lobby, New Dil runs to the concession stand with Longy in here

New Dil: A spy-like movie deserves spy-like snacks!

Longy: If you wish, sir.

Longy gives New Dil popcorn with some brown sauce all over and a box full of white candy

New Dil: What's this?

Longy: Popcorn with secret sauce and mystery flavored candy.

New Dil: Not the kind I was expecting, but OK!

Willy: Over the intercom New Dil, 5 minutes before movie time!

New Dil: Gotta go! Bye, Longy!

New Dil runs off. Cuts to Theater 3, New Dil runs to his seat, eating his popcorn as the projector turns on with the screen saying "Our Coming Attractions" with a fanfare playing, plays the trailers of _**Good Burger**_, _**Soccer Dog: European Cup**_, _**The Princess Bride**_ and _**The Addams Family**_ and then the screen "Our Feature Presentation" with a fanfare playing.

New Dil: To the reader Now, for those of you who haven't seen the film, be prepared as I'll review this at the end. Noted that this review may contain spoilers of the film itself. You might as well rent or buy the film before you read this. If you refuse, you've been warned.

The Paramount Pictures logo comes up.

New Dil: Well! See ya after the film!

Later, during the end credits.

New Dil: Welcome back for those of you who seen or not seen the film. Now, on with the review, Harriet the Spy is based on the children's book which is about a girl named Harriet who spends most of her time writing in her notebook, spying on people and how she thinks of them, but when friends discovered inside her private notebook, the movie gets much less boring. This film isn't bad, but not too good. Some subplots kind of waste time during the film like the man with too many cats. The film was good, but I wanted more Rosie O'Donnell! She only got 20-to-25 minute screen time. That's it! Not too long! So, this film wasn't bad for Nickelodeon's first, but I'm glad the company's making much cooler films, some based on TV shows on that channel and yes, some more book-to-movie adaptations. So, good film, needs to lose the subplots and more Rosie screen time. I give this 3-and-a-half diapers out of 5. Now, before I conclude this review, I was thinking since Harriet spies on stuff and writes it down in her notebook, hey, can this be done by me too? Let's find out!

New Dil exits Theater 3 and puts on a yellow raincoat with a hip-hop jazz beat playing. Cuts to the lobby, New Dil pops up near the counter.

New Dil: Longy!

Longy comes up, dressing up as M from the James Bond movies.

Longy: Yes, Mr. Dil.

New Dil: Longy, when I said "spies on stuff", I didn't mean "spies on stuff with gadgets".

Longy: Oh, thank God, you said that.

New Dil: Any important info you want to tell me?

Longy: Despite your secret sauce popcorn, you don't wanna know what the sauce is.

New Dil: …yes.

Longy: Well, there's a rich couple who coming to see a movie. Heard they we're from the Millyondollas family!

New Dil: Sounds rich and greedy. Excuse me one moment.

New Dil turns around writing his notebook saying "PRITIVE!".

New Dil: voiceover A rich couple is going out to see a movie. Not the kind I was expecting, but hey, that will get me experience.

Doors open to reveal two people, looking very rich and wealthy.

Longy: New Dil?

New Dil: Tell Willy to send them to Theater 3! I'll be in a classified location of there.

New Dil ducks down.

Longy: The bathroom?

New Dil pops up.

New Dil: Nice try.

New Dil ducks back down

Cuts to inside the protector room at Theater 3; New Dil is here with Reelboy.

New Dil: Now, what's the point of the Millyondollas couple coming here?

Reelboy: They want to watch _**Titanic**_…for the 20th time this year.

New Dil: Voiceover So, the Millyondollas couple want to see _**Titanic**_ again. I don't blame them because I fell asleep half-way during the film. I mean, they dressed up like they came back from a wedding, but they're not the bride and groom.

Reelboy: New Dil?! Did you hear me?

New Dil: Loud and clear! They wanna watch _**Titanic**_!

Reelboy: Yeah, but I don't want to waste the film reel, been used 10 times. So, can you get another film from Theater 6?

New Dil: Okey Dokey!

New Dil runs out of the door

New Dil: Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!

Reelboy: Time for the coming attractions.

Reelboy picks up the reel. Cuts to Theater 6, it's wrecked and the screen's torn. New Dil runs in the protector room, which is just full of reels. New Dil writes down in his notebook.

New Dil: voiceover I'm here at Theater 6's Projector Room. Used to be a premiere spot, but after 1995, CGI didn't want to come here, so did the other people. But now, it's full of reels from yesteryear and beyond.

New Dil picks up 2 reels randomly.

New Dil: _**Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer**_ or _**Ben Hur**_?

Cuts to inside New Dil's mind, miniature New Dils pilot his mind.

Head New Dil: Alright men, we have a problem! We need to pick out a movie: _**Rainbow Brite **_or_** Ben Hur**_? And Decision-Making New Dil, try to stay awake this time!

Decision-Making New Dil falls asleep, hitting the WRONG CHOICE button. Cuts back to Theater 6.

New Dil: _**Rainbow Brite**_!

Cuts to Theater 3's, New Dil uses suction cups to sneak to the projector room without being noticed.

New Dil: Time to get to show the film!

New Dil falls in the projector room, screaming.

Reelboy: Got the film?

New Dil: Yep!

New Dil picks up the reel.

Reelboy: Perfect!

Reelboy puts the reel in the projector. The opening credits for _**Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer**_ begins playing.

Richie Millaondollas: What is this? That's not _**Titanic**_!

Monee Millaondollas: This is the worst theater I've ever been to!

They run out of the theater quickly.

Reelboy: …don't tell me you picked the wrong film.

New Dil: At least, they're never coming back.

Reelboy: Did I mention before that they're RICH?!!

New Dil: Um…

Reelboy: Go home, New Dil. See ya next week.

Cuts to outside Ol' Cinema, New Dil sadly walks to his car.

New Dil: Voiceover Well, I was right. If Harriet spies on stuff and writes it down in her notebook, I had done it too. Rather than getting a wrong movie from the richest couple ever, I ruined their chance to come back in the future. Now, the New Dil who likes Notebooks and Spying is dead.

New Dil rips up his yellow raincoat and puts on his fruit hat.

New Dil: Meet the New Dil who likes fruit hats!

New Dil runs to his car and drives home.

_**New Dil's Note: For any requests for movies, go on Einstein2954's blog on TV. com ****New Dil will be glad you did.**_

**THE END!**


End file.
